grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Max 'Carlos' Hunter,
Max "Carlos' Hunter more commonly known as Carlos is a Huntsman, the younger brother of Sarah Malcolm and husband of Melissa Hunter. Appearance Background Max ‘Carlos’ Hunter (aka: The Infernal Huntsman) is a veteran Huntsman and former member of the defunct Nevernest Academy based Team RGCK (Ragnarok) alongside childhood friends Kurt Malcolm, Roberto Lupine and Gregor Brobdith. After an event only known as the Tragedy at Northguard Team RGCK was dissolved due to the death of Gregor Brobdith, his supposed involvement in the massacre of over six hundred civilians and personal enmity between the remaining three members. In the ten years since then Carlos has worked as an independent Huntsman, often taking assignments from Phil Ken Sebben in combating threats outside of the Grimm. History Much of the events surrounding Carlos’ childhood before his time at Nevernest Academy are considered off limits by the order of Phil Ken Sebben. What is known is that he, as well as all three of his then-future team mates were orphaned as a result of their parents being killed in combat with Grimm, albeit under suspicious circumstance. Carlos was raised alongside his sisters Allison and Sarah by his uncle on his mother’s side, Michael Sage, who had reluctantly supported his nephew’s desire to become a Huntsman. After finally entering Nevernest Academy he was matched into a team alongside Roberto Lupine, Gregor Brobdith and Kurt Malcolm to form Team RGCK (Ragnarok). Four the next several years they amassed a reputation as both troublemakers and proactive Huntsmen who combatted organized crime, Satyra cells and other threats encountered over the course of their semesters. Kurt regularly had his team mates help him in his secret investigations into the death of his parents (later expanded to cover the deaths of the parents of each member of the Team due to the many connections between each event). Several years after graduating the team was assigned to Northguard on a classified mission which ended in the deaths of hundreds of civilians and the destruction of Northguard. Little is known about what happened, save rumours that Gregor Brobdith had begun to slaughter Faunus citizens until Carlos killed him, the supposed involvement of the Faunus crimelord Pandabubba and indications of illegal experiments being conducted by an unknown group. This event led to the dissolution of Team RGCK. Ten years afterwards, following a sting operation on a Forever Knight cell, Carlos was informed that his old team mates Kurt and Roberto were wanted by the United States government after infiltrating a secret military base in the Darklands under the command of General Specific. Carlos agreed to search for them, bringing him into conflict with a team of mercenaries hired by General Specific to augment his own forces in the manhunt. Initially confronted by Olga and Helga Pataki in an aerial pursuit, Carlos lured them into a ground battle where he allowed them to wear themselves out through the use of their Semblances before neutralizing them and moving on. He later intercepted a prison transport containing the then-future Paladins of Voltron and released them, only for the escape to be intercepted by Rattlesnake Jake. After finding a flaw in Rattlesnake Jake’s illusions that allowed him to neutralize that advantage, Carlos defeated him too late to keep a Purple Dust grenade from affecting Lance. Driven and conflicted by guilt both past and present, Carlos relents and curses Sebben, saying he ‘wins’ before he manifests his Phoenix Inferno, purging the mutagenic dust from Lance’s body. After rendezvousing with Kurt and Roberto, Carlos was irritated by the fact that he too was now a fugitive. Regardless, he agreed to help them in their mission: finding the fifth and final Lion of Voltron, hidden on Earth thousands of years ago. He is also informed that an alien Warlord known as Zarkon had apparently come in search of the Lions only to run afoul of Sammael and disappear, causing the Galra Empire to declare Earth a no-travel zone to all citizens within its sphere of influence. After travelling through the Darklands (during which Lance was repeatedly set on fire by a Creeposaurus Rex) they came to the Black Maw where the Black Lion had been relocated. Finding their way into an underground cavern, Carlos was confronted by a shadow of his past: his own dark counterpart in the form of a clone created by Sammael during a mission by Team RGCK years ago before their dissolution. The clone held the team hostage with illusions, provoking Carlos into attacking him under the claim of wishing to see for himself the regenerative effects of Phoenix Inferno. The clone issued an ultimatum to Carlos: to use his Semblance against him or allow the Paladins to remain trapped in illusions until they harmed themselves. Carlos complied and seemingly incinerated the clone, allowing the Paladins to depart on the Black Lion to gather the rest from behind Earth’s moon so they can pursue a deep space signal which is drawing the Lions to a point entirely outside of the Solar System. The remaining members of RGCK elected to remain together and head to Denver, unaware that Carlos’ clone had possessed a fragment of the Dominion Code and used it to ensure his rebirth as a reality bending human who is free of Sammael’s influence. This clone chose to take the name Charlemagne Hunter and implied that he could now lead anyone to the Spiral Soul Gem...and that it might not be Sammael if the Fallen chose to make an enemy of him. While travelling to Denver aboard the Denver Bullet-C, Team RGCK was attacked by Big Bob, Rouge the Bat, Josephine and Zeke. During the battle, Carlos took the time to return a Miss Spell doll to a Faunus child. As the fight progressed an automated system caused the train car to detach and enter a parallel line, isolating the fight from the rest of the train just in time to avoid potential catastrophe in the form Baldur, the Asgardian God of Light, derailing the car. All involved survived the ensuing crash into a mostly abandoned outer district of Denver, where Zeke chose to flee with an unconscious and wounded Josephine to get her medical attention. Big Bob and Rouge likewise abandoned their assignment as Baldur confronted Team RGCK, demanding to be exposed to the Phoenix Inferno. Out of concern of aggravating Asgard by killing one of its own, especially a son of Odin, Carlos refused and a protracted battle took place where the three Huntsmen found that Baldur was able to recover from any damage they inflicted. Even the arrival of Joseph ‘Dracon’ Matthews, the Dragon of Denver, proved to only temporarily change the tide before Baldur demonstrated the ability to replicate the abilities of gravity Dust, demolishing a considerable amount of surrounding structures. Fortunately, aid arrived in the form of Leslie Vale of the Blind Archer Clan, a former schoolmate and love interest of Carlos who had been dispatched by Sebben to retrieve the Leviathan Axe, an Asgardian weapon held by a particular magic, sentient tree. Upon delivering the axe to Carlos and explaining its purpose, Leslie joined Team RGCK and Dracon in one final assault on Baldur, distracting him long enough for Carlos to invoke an enchantment on the Leviathan Axe which summoned the Bifrost. While they were transported through space and time, Baldur’s struggles led to him, as well as Kurt and Roberto, being flung out into Helheim while Carlos, Leslie and Dracon were transported to Tyr’s Temple in the Barbaric Archipelago. Upon meeting the lost Asgardian War God Tyr they were made aware of their companions’ location and were advised by Phil Ken Sebben to seek out Mimir, the Asgardian God of Knowledge and Wisdom. According to second hand information, he was to be found in the realm of Alfheim. Carlos then made the mistake of correcting Sebben by pointing out that he had only one eye, prompting a moment of tranquil fury from the headmaster of Nevernest who began to reminisce on the team building exercises he conducted with Team RGCK. This terrified Carlos into expediting the mission to Alfheim, which was reached through a secret Bifrost portal built into Tyr’s Temple, bypassing the enchantments placed by Odin to prevent regular travel there. Upon arrival, they discovered that Alfheim was engulfed in a genocidal war waged by the Dark Elves against the Light Elves, led by someone claiming to be Nidhoggr, the legendary serpent who gnawed upon the roots of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. After rescuing two Light Elves (Kara and Carita) who had escaped this slaughter the team made for the Lake of Light, which held another Temple devoted to Tyr and now served as a safe haven for surviving Light Elves. Personality Powers and Abilities Carlos is a Class V Huntsman and exceptionally skilled one. A testament of his skills is shown from how he defeated mercenary Rattlesnake Jake along with Olga and Helga Pataki, all in one day with minor injury. Even among his peers Carlos is formidable as he is one of the handful of Huntsmen who has entered the Darklands and lived to tell about it. In fact he along with Kurt and Roberto surpassed them all by reaching the Black Maw, the deep center of the Darklands and the domain of the Fallen Sammael who himself has admitted to being interested in the skills of Carlos and his team. Semblance Carlos’ title is derived from his Semblance, Phoenix Inferno, which allows him to manifest flames which, in a strange twist are both capable of burning away anything in its path and triggering a sudden growth of biological life. They have also demonstrated the ability to heal extensive damage, including the mutagenic effects of Purple Dust. Until recently his Semblance had undergone a change brought about by the emotional trauma of the Tragedy at Northguard, resulting in it temporarily becoming the Cloak of Infernal Ash, allowing Carlos to take the shape of a cloud of ash for quickly travelling and evading attacks. He is still capable of manifesting this ability but has resumed the use of his normal Semblance. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Huntsmen